User talk:TheMinecraftWolfStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheMinecraftWolfStar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigerfoot (Talk) 20:26, July 23, 2012 Hey, what's up, i'm the founder and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki :)Tigerfoot 21:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I didn't know what Super Smash Bros was until I asked Tigah. I don't like it, I just did it to help Tigah out :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com| ��'''] 22:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, in fanfictions, but not in RP.Tigerfoot 15:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, if you read the Rules it says you can make one character.Tigerfoot 15:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you understand RP?Tigerfoot 16:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) O.K., well you only RP your charcter and your post should make sense with the current plot. Samus can't fight Kirby if Kirby was gone. See what I mean? Not trying to be mean, I fu need anymore help, just ask me.Tigerfoot 16:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, I notice most of your stories are scripts, could you write more actual stories?Tigerfoot 16:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, could you at least try to write a story in the normal way?Tigerfoot 16:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to write a fanfic with me? [[User:Icewish|✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You have to out quotation marks when your characters are talking.Tigerfoot 16:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Hi, sorry if me and Tiger are flodding your talk page. Would you like to chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I removed your pic of Kirby, I just wanted the official artwork on his page. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) K. :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I f u took away Ref-eye you could become Iggy Koopa, I will delete Red-eye's page.Tigerfoot 19:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you mind spreading the word about this wiki on other wikis? It would help a lot :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 02:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Dude, what was all that about in chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Icewish tells me you have been talking about porn, stop that! If Icewish tells me you did it again you will be demoted from chat mod. Now, i'm not trying to be mean. You have one more chance. NO MORE IMMATURE PORN TALK!Tigerfoot 20:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) chat? ❄Icewish❄ 21:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ❄Icewish❄ 02:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Here is your sig. Sorry to say this, but I ain't changing it. If it don't work, please figure it out by yourself :) Koopalings Rule Forever! Good luck! ❄Icewish❄ 03:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin Dude, I think you have a shot at being an admin on the wiki. But you have to edit more and bring more users on here. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) K, on chat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I think you should be an admin, but Tiger never gave me Bcrat rights so I can't make you one :( ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RP? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about this? Contests ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about all that on chat. It's just when I introduce a new item or villain, you don't let it last two posts, and it's kind of getting annoying because I constantly have to post "the item (or person) regenerated." You have to realize that RP is a story and not a bunch of random sentences. For it to be good, there has to be sad parts, happy parts, serious parts, and then funny parts. If it was all destructive, random, and funny, that would kind of be a bad story, right? Even comedic movies and stuff have serious parts in them. K? :) I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Post Scriptum: It would also be a good idea if you would respond to my messages so I know that you got them :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Clan you ''please reply to my message! It is very rude when you do not! Sorry if I sound mean, but you can not be an admin if you ignore other people's massages. What if a new user came to you for help and you never responded? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) K :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) No, you keep him. I'll figure out someone else ;D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com|'��']|